


Like I Love You

by IAmStoryteller



Series: Never Practical [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Captain Marvel (DC), Robin (Comics), Shazam (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Proper verse, seventeen year old Billy’s realizes that he has his feelings for Damian and this changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like I Love You

Billy tried not to fall asleep as Batman lectured the other members of the Justice League during the weekly meeting. There were three types of meetings in the Justice League. The weekly meeting was for Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Aquaman, the Flash, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, Green Arrow, one of the Green Lanterns and Billy himself. The monthly meeting was for all full-time members. The bimonthly meeting was for all part-time members.

As the only teenager in the Justice League, Billy truly wondered if he actually needed to be here. It was not as if Batman or Superman or anyone listened to anything he said. They still treated him as a kid, not a veteran superhero, with a decade nearly under his belt. They were his family, but sometimes, he wondered if they purposely tried to annoy him, just for the fun of it.

Besides, he had now time to think about his latest problem—namely Black Alice. She was almost like a succubus vampire. She had the ability to siphon the power of Shazam, from any of Billy’s family and even Black Adam and his family. It was a rather troubling think. Most of the time, Black Alice took Mary or Darla’s powers. It was annoying that Black Alice had a major fangirl crush on Billy’s alter ego.

He needed to research a way to cut her off from accessing the Shazam power. He was going to have make time to go to the Rock of Eternity’s library. If he finished up here on time, and then his meeting at WHIZ Media went well, he could spare twenty minutes to get to the Rock and back in time for Sunday dinner at the Vasquez house.

“Are you listening, Billy, or are you day-dreaming again,” snapped Batman.

Billy retorted, “Do you have a super-villain running around that can siphon your powers, Batman? No, I didn’t think so.” Diana and Dinah both laughed, the only two that would have the courage to do so, especially when Batman was in a mood.

“Billy, if you are not going to take the meeting seriously, go home,” said Batman, sternly.

Billy rolled his eyes. “Bats, you were discussing the ramifications of the Justice League interactions with countries that are in the middle of wars like Kasnia and Kahndaq. Contrary to what you think, I do have an understanding of the political and military underpinnings of the world’s nations.”

“Alright, alright, but at least pretend to be interested,” said Batman, in a grumbling tone. He went back to his talk. Billy smiled. Batman liked testing Billy a lot. So much so that Billy thought there were something behind what he was doing. If he didn’t know better, he would say that Billy was being tested because of Damian.

Damian was one of Billy’s best friends. At first, they hadn’t gotten along but it turned out okay. Damian was Bruce’s son, through and through, except that Damian was an Alpha. It had made their friendship shaky at best, when Billy had no choice but to reveal to the Justice League and the Teen Titans of his Omega status. Damian felt that Billy had lied to him, but Billy was protecting himself. 

There were not that many Omega and Alpha in the world. There was about 10% of the population Alpha and another 5% Omega. Everyone else was normal, called Beta by Omega and Alphas. Omega had been treated for a long time as less than people and Billy lived on the streets until he turned thirteen. The last thing he needed was to get kidnapped by sex traffickers because of his Omega status.

Billy easily passed as a Beta, anyway. It was easier than anything.

Once Batman was done and Superman gave a rousing speech about keeping up the good work and call if anyone needed any help, Billy basically ran out of the Justice League meeting room to the Zeta beam. Cyborg was fiddling with some stuff on the tower with the help of Steel and Dr. Strange.

“Hey, Billy, to Fawcett City, right,” asked Cyborg.

“Yeah, could you get me as a close to the WHIZ Media Building as possible,” asked Billy. He had ten minutes to make it to that meeting. For a seventeen year old, Billy found himself on a tight schedule. Between superheroing, work, school, family, and friends, Billy barely had time to sleep or for himself. He really needed to start looking at colleges. (Mary, Freddy, Amon, Eugene and Pedro were all accepted into universities and colleges. Darla was a couple of years too young yet, though if she wanted to, she could have skipped junior and senior year).

Cyborg managed to get him three blocks from the WHIZ Media building, so all Billy had to do was run. The high school football coach had been devastated, after witnessing Billy in a fight with a couple of bullies, when Billy did not want to be running back for the varsity team.

The guard at the desk chuckled at the sight of Billy rushing through the security check. “You know, I think you need a vacation.”

“Hah, maybe in about fifty years,” said Billy, wryly. “How’s the wife and kids, Bobby?” The guard went through the motions to get Billy through the check. It was annoying, but necessary. There were many terroristic threats against news media organizations. The Gotham Tribune, the Daily Planet and Central City Times also had that problem.

“Good, good, family reunion this weekend,” said the guard. “Have a good day, Billy. Go on up, the boss is most definitely waiting for you.” Billy took the elevator to the top floor and went straight to the President, CEO and Editor of WHIZ Media’s office.

“With a minute to spare, Batson,” said the haughty voice of his oldest friend. Cissie Summerly was a very pretty blonde haired and blued eyed seventeen year old girl. She was almost as tall as him. She was a track star. She had a blog with the juniors division of WHIZ Media, like Billy, except hers was about fashion. Cissie was wearing a loud pink business pant suit, but she managed to not look silly. Cissie and Billy were the only two people in the juniors division. It was made especially for Billy but then Cissie wanted a job, despite being rich.

“Sorry about that Mr. Morris,” said Billy, wryly. He got away with a lot with the old man, Sterling Morris. He was the man that supported Billy before anyone else did.

“Son, I’m used to you showing up late or sometimes not at all. Frankly I would worried if you were on time,” joked Mr. Sterling Morris. He was old when Billy first met him, nearly seven years ago. Billy estimated that Mr. Morris was at least in his seventies by now. He was completely bald, now. He was always dressed in a perfectly pressed suit and funky tie that his grandchildren buy for him. One time, he even came to work with a Hello Kitty tie.

Billy grinned. He sat next to Cissie. 

“Anyway, I have important news that I need to tell you two,” said Mr. Morris. “I have a major project that I would like you two help Helen Fitz with.” Billy listened to what Mr. Morris had to say.

Billy and Cissie were going to help Helen with a story about underage drinking at under-17 clubs that have become fashionable recently in Fawcett City. Billy and Cissie left the office. Cissie wanted to talk about the way that they were going to get some information for Helen. 

So much for coming up with a plan for the Black Alice situation.

Cissie dragged him to the diner down the street. Billy was hungry. He and Cissie sat at a booth and ordered.

As Cissie rambled on, Billy got a text.

_‘What did you say to Father that annoyed him so much?’_ Damian was so formal, even in texts.

_‘Bruce needs to relax.’_

_‘That is not an answer. Why do you have to talk back to him?’_

_‘Because it’s funny, Dami.’_

_‘William.’_

_‘You are just as bad as him.’_

_‘Did you figure out the thing with that Alice girl?’_

_‘No, stuck with Cissie with a thing for Mr. Morris.’_

“You know if you are more into texting your boyfriend than maybe I should just go to the club myself,” said Cissie, snickering. Billy’s face heated up and he glared at Cissie.

“He’s not my boyfriend, Cissie. You very well know that! And how do you know that it’s Damian I am talking to, anyway,” grumbled Billy.

Cissie giggled, in the way that girls do when they know something that boys don’t know. “I know because whenever you are talking to him you get that look on your face.” Billy scowled.

“What look?”

Cissie just giggled again.

_‘You still there? Summerly being annoying again?’_

_‘Just teasing me again.’_

_‘Has she finally found a boyfriend so that she can stop pining after you?’_

_‘No. And I told you that she’s not into me like that.’_

_‘William, you do realize that every girl and woman that knows you is half in love with you. Summerly, Sutton, that Sivana woman, and probably the entirety of your high school including the boys.’_

_‘You’re being ridiculous. Anyway, Bruce said something about a charity event today. Which of your roving girlfriends are you taking this time?’_

_‘Since it’s at Gotham Academy, I’m taking Maps.’_

_‘Damian, you do realize that every girl and woman that knows you is half in love with you. Nell, Maps, Lian, Irey, Milagro, and Aleea and need I continue.’_

_‘You are an ass, William.’_

_‘Takes one to know one, Dami.’_

_‘See you later?’_

_‘Yeah, see you later.’_

“So, I take it he’s going on a date,” said Cissie, grinning and stealing his fries, despite her claims of being on a diet. 

“He and Maps are going to a charity event at Gotham Academy,” said Billy, shrugging.

“For someone that’s not your boyfriend, you really should not look like your dog died when he tells you that he’s going on a date.”

“Shut up, Summerly.” Billy knew that he did not sound threateningly at all. Cissie just sometimes knew how to push his buttons. She knew full well that it was kind of complicated between him and Damian. 

It was not like Billy did not realize that he was attracted to Damian. It was also not like Billy did not know that Damian was also attracted to Billy, in return. There was nothing more than attraction. There were no deep feelings or anything. And besides, Billy had no time for dating. He rather just be friends than risk his friendship, no matter how awkward it got sometimes, with Damian. Damian was an important friend, after all.

Once Cissie was done making plans for them, Billy had to rush home and found that Freddy ate all the rolls and that Darla downed the mashed potatoes like water. Mr. Vasquez and Eugene were arguing over the last piece of chicken. This was why he hated being late for Sunday dinner. Half the time, he had to wait until the rest of his family passed into food coma to get anything good to eat.

Billy managed to get upstairs to his room, with some leftovers that Mrs. Vasquez put on the side for him (bless that woman!). He had to finish his literature homework, finish his article for his blog, and finish writing his college admission essay about his hero for Metropolis University. 

It was around two in the morning when he finally managed to finish everything. He would have been done sooner, but he had run out and stop one of Sivana’s giant robots from destroying the new Captain Marvel statue at the Fawcett Central Park.

When his window opened, a shadowy figure climbed through it. “You should sleep more, William.”

Damian was dressed in Robin outfit. Sometimes, Damian managed to sneak away from Gotham to come and see Billy. 

Billy rolled his eyes. “I will, when you do.”

“Then, we are at an impasse,” said Damian, scoffing. “Did you finish your application for Metropolis University? You should apply at Gotham University.”

“And have Bruce micromanage me, like hell. I rather be in the same city as Superman,” said Billy, rolling his eyes.

“So the alien can baby you?”

“Let’s face it, I would be better off in a city that had no hero or staying in Fawcett. But Mary is staying here,” said Billy, shrugging. “And despite being around the world several hundred times, I had no time to actually enjoy any of the places.” Damian sat on Billy’s bed. Billy was still at his desk. “I wrote about my parents.”

“Hmm, I figured you would,” said Damian, mumbling. Billy smiled. He knew that Damian was tired.

“Damian, just take a nap. I’ll wake you in a couple of hours, when you have to get back,” said Billy. 

Damian grunted, annoyed. Still, as Billy turned away from his desk, Damian’s domino mask was off his face and he was kind of crumpled, sitting up, sleeping. Damian barely slept. He did not go to school like him. Damian was taking college classes online and Alfred was supplementing his education. Damian trained for several hours a day. Then, there were cases after cases. Damian Wayne, son of Bruce Wayne, also had to make society appearances. Then there were duties as Robin, as Batman’s partner and then as the leader of the 3rd generation of the Teen Titans.

At least, Billy actually got to sleep more regularly than Damian. Billy worried about Damian’s health. Damian was as bad as Bruce, in concern with his health and well-being, meaning that it did not matter the broken bones or bruised bodies, so long as the bad guys were taken down and the innocents were saved.

Damian was kind of cute when he was sleeping. It was good to see Damian relaxed and not so wound up.

It was moments like these that Billy treasured—quiet moments.

Suddenly, Billy realized that he was still smiling and he was kind of staring at Damian’s sleeping form. Billy turned back to his computer screen, mortified. 

“No,” he whispered to himself. Billy cursed his own idiocy or whatever it was, because suddenly everything that Cissie and Mary and Darla and Freddy teased him about made so much sense.

He was in love with Damian.

Trying not to wake up the light sleeping that Damian was, Billy resisted the urge to pound his head on his desk. Sometimes it just helped. 

Billy looked at Damian again and felt his mouth quirk into a smile. Billy covered his mouth and forced himself not to smile. 

This was going makes things so much more awkward. Attraction Billy could handle. Love was a whole other story.

His heart was against his mind.

Why was this happening to him? Billy did not want to be in a relationship with any Alpha, even if it was Damian. The last thing Billy needed was an overprotective, jealous, possessive Alpha attempting to control his life. He had a hard enough time stopping the Leaguers from controlling his life or his foster parents or hell, Mary! Damian was a high-level Alpha, anyway. Knowing his mother, Billy was sure that Talia al Ghul had a person lined up for Damian.

Damian and Billy were just friends. 

It was the safest option. All he had to do was fall out of love with Damian.

When Damian woke up an hour later, he had to go home. Unfortunately, he noticed that Billy was acting slightly weird. “What’s wrong, William?” Damian took his glove off and felt Billy’s forehead. Billy swatted Damian’s hand away.

“I’m fine, I guess I just need some sleep.”

“Then, I’ll go. Get some rest. Maybe you should skip school tomorrow,” said Damian, concerned. Billy shrugged. “Good night.”

“Good night, Dami,” said Billy, attempting to be cheeky so that Damian would not think something was wrong. Damian clicked his tongue, in worry not in annoyance.

Damian exited his room through the window. Billy decided that he needed some sleep and climbed into his bed. Sighing, Billy realized in horror that his bed now smelled like Damian—Gotham air mixed with Damian’s overly expensive cologne that he really did not need. Billy let out a frustrated growl/whine.

His phone went off.

_‘Are you sure you are alright? Your face was kind of red. Maybe you’re getting a cold. You have not been taking care of yourself, lately.’_

_‘Damian, go back to Gotham. I’m a perfectly fine. Promise.’_

_‘If you are sure, William. Sleep well.’_

_‘You too.’_

“It’s nothing Damian, I just realized that I’m in love with you, but that’s okay because it’s never going to happen. I am just flustered and annoyed with myself. How could I let this happen,” ranted Billy to no one. “Seriously, of all the people in the world, it had to be you.”

His door opened and in came Mary. Mary was in her Wonder Woman pajamas and her brown hair was sticking up in all kinds of funny ways. “Billy…”

“Sorry, did I wake you,” asked Billy.

“I felt my other half in distress and came to investigate,” said Mary, grinning softly. “You realized that you love Damian, huh?” Billy laughed, kind of hysterically for a moment. Mary climbed into his bed. She snuggled into his side. He just put an arm around her.

“How long?”

“About a year now,” said Mary.

“I hope he doesn’t notice.”

“Believe me, you’re oblivious but he’s ten times worse,” said Mary, laughing. 

“Mary, we wouldn’t be good for each other,” said Billy.

“All I know that Damian is the luckiest guy in the world to have you love him,” said Mary, yawning. “Now, stop stressing so I can get some sleep.” Billy smiled, softly. Mary fell asleep. Mary’s calming presence let Billy relax enough to fall asleep.

Whatever his feelings for Damian, he would have to deal with it eventually, but at the moment, he was too tired to worry about it. Tomorrow was another day.

~fin


End file.
